the_clockwork_dynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Izane
Izane the epicenter of alchemy and alchemical studies alike. Unlike the rest of the world Izane is a highly dense forested area home to some of the deadly plants and animals one could imagine. Over the past centuries the people there have honed their skills in combating these plants for their medicinal properties and strong fibers and ofcourse the alchemical ingredients they hold. However Izane wasn't always the lush forest people see it as today; it was once a large mountainous area conquered by few. The gift of alchemy was bestowed to the few who reached its peak and thus brought in a new era and with it a terrible power struggle that dramatically altered the landscape. after the war the Continent was thought to have been a wasteland until one day a man names Solomon Sanctus made the grounds lush and fertile. Sanctus was revered for his mastery over the art of alchemy and after uniting what remained of the broken and beaten tribes the war had ravaged was proclaimed King of the continent and ruler of its denizens. Fast forwarding 30 or so years he found a wife and together they had 2 baby boys 10 years apart from eachother the youngest ones name; Zidane Sanctus the oldest was named Victor Voda taking his mothers last name. Zidane was steadfast and studious as his father was His older brother worked diligently on honing his combat skills together the boys got into all forms of trouble. Upon Zidanes 17th birthday his older brother had found a strange map and the two had mysteriously Vanished soon after. When news of his mother and fathers death the youngest returned a master alchemist and revered scientist. However Zidane blamed himself for his older brothers disappearance and refused to give anyone information as to what happened to him. Within a few months after recovering with the help of Lady Nerida Blazargh-One of Izane's best doctors and medical researcher. Zidane used his mastery of alchemy fortified the castle even further and even gave Izane a final line of defense in case of invasion. The Captial city is Ashport, were many airships and sea vessels alike dock to let off various passengers and goods. It's the most advanced city in the Nation of Izane and is Extremely well known for housing Master alchemists of all shape forms and sizes and is known for its harsh crack down on law breakers with its prisons. Mallitar- also known as the alchemists rest is a giant river housing one of the oddities of nature known as life water- Capable of restoring ones fatigue with but a single drink it's one of Izanes most highly guarded territories were only the Sanctus royals are permitted. The Bowl- Izane's Arena were the annual tournament of steel is held at, Combatants from all over gather here to have 1 on 1 brawls against eachother in an ever changing landscape arena. The winner takes home their weight in Izane coins and a vial of Mallitar life water and is granted the title champion of Izane (Doesn't come with immunity to laws though :p) Category:Continent Category:Continents